Jane's Memoirs
by STAN4US
Summary: Based on Disney's Tarzan, this is Jane's view and thoughts of meeting, falling in love with, and becoming queen to the Lord of the Jungle.


Author's Note: This fan fiction roughly is inspired from the Disney movie Tarzan. The dates mentioned are to pay tribute to the Disney's movie day and year release. Only instead of the year 1999, it is 1899. Tarzan belongs to Disney and Edgar Rice Burroughs.

Jane's Memoirs

By

Diary Entries within Jane Porter's Sketchbook

Arriving In Africa - June 18, 1899

This is my first chapter I ever written in my life to couple with my hobby of artistic hand drawings in this sketchbook. Before hand, writing and drawing were kept separate as I drew for fun while I written solely for my school's journal assignments. However, I am doing it now for the benefit of helping my father, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, to depict and record findings on our first scientific exploration of Africa in our shared cooperative profession in British science towards studying the simian species. Particularly seeking to trek towards an inland spot in the most uninhabited and least know parts of Africa along the jungle coast of a Portuguese colony known as Angola, me and my father hope to find and study, for the first time ever peacefully amongst the natural environment, wild-born gorilla communities as well their daily life activities. I hope that it will be fun as it is a uniquely new experience for me in both research and technique and art enjoyment. Besides, I admit I am a bit bored from living stuck aboard such a dreary, rusty freighter ship since leaving port from London.

Exploration & Discovery - June 23, 1899

Unbelievable what I have experienced! Today was beyond my, or anyone else's, wildest dreams having come true! The days since landfall having the expedition and research camp setup by this hired safari hunter named Clayton and the ship's crew left the jungle in our vicinity of the jungle abandoned of animal life. Likely, they were scared away from the noise and activity of the mass of humans at work here. However, the day my father had begun exploring out into the depths of the jungle far beyond our camp was when it gradually began to change all for the better. Just then, something extraordinary occurred. At first, I lost most of my pages of what I began to find and record into my book to a cute yet sneaky baby baboon and a number of personal items like one of my favorite boots to its adult community while they chased me. Nevertheless, I found something that had greatly compensated for those losses and well overshadowed nearly everything else that mattered in this tour of Africa's wilderness. I have found a wild Man like nothing ever seen before outside civilization. In fact, this wild Man even saved me from the chase and could communicate with both me as well as the baboons. He calls himself Tarzan and, to my surprise, clearly lives amongst and acts just like that of the gorilla species to which I learned once he returned me to the camp that was then being rummage through by both his fellow gorillas and an elephant accompanying them. Tarzan happily welcomed me to his kind and played with them some before their big, dangerous-looking leader, a silverback gorilla, was displeased of my presence and made all the animals including Tarzan leave the camp shortly before father and Clayton arrived.

Before he left with his kind, he had a powerfully serious look of curiosity not wanting to leave me, as I did not wanted to leave him. I needed to know, as well as my father once I tell him, if this Tarzan was actually the theoretical living connection between human and primate. Additionally, he could tell us where the gorillas can be found t both study them and better understand Tarzan's origins with them. Most of all, personally, I think I, dare I say, feel love-struck by him as well he towards me in turn? I saw it in his eyes the moment he first began communicating with me by placing his hand palm against mind lining his fingers with my own. Even this moment thinking about Tarzan, my heartbeats and my head swoons all with passion as just the thought of his name, my mind instantly focuses on his eyes. His are just the most beautiful things I have ever seen among other amazing aspects of him. I hope he does return, but I feel as I do now he will most certainly.

New Home & New Life - July 5, 1899

It has been a while since I last wrote any significant amount of words other than brief summaries with my drawings. All of which have been mostly about Tarzan. Everything now has changed and all for the best. It is funny to reflect on it now, as one never would have in any lifetime expected to be in something like a fairytale having come to life. I have truly fallen in love with Tarzan since he did returned to my camp meeting me, my father, and now the late but despicable Clayton for what he later attempted to do against the gorillas once they were found through tricking Tarzan. So much so that I have finally opened my heart, along with my once doubtful mind, which then decided, along with my father, to abandon forever from returning home to the civilized world. I even jumped off the rowboat bound for the ship back home and swam to shore just to throw myself onto Tarzan kissing him before doing so to me! Easily and compassionately, Tarzan's mother, Kala, and the rest of the gorilla community accepted us, me and my father, as their fellow members despite us being human. Tarzan now leads in place of his deceased father and silverback leader, Kerchak, killed by Clayton, which makes me considered his 'mate' in the gorilla social structure. Luckily, Tarzan has begun teaching me how to communicate with both the gorillas and other animals. It is incredible that they have, all along, languages of their own although it is somewhat more challenging to try to speak it utilizing sounds that Tarzan somehow can mimic perfectly unlike any other human could come close to attempting.

Not only I become apart of the gorilla community, as well as my father who has been the most excited in all his life to be amongst these creatures and interacting with them, but I have begun to speak to other animals such as Tantor the elephant and the baboons. I am even gradually been learning to travel in the same manner as Tarzan by swinging across the air through vines and sliding atop the moss-covered tree limbs, but Tarzan just makes it looks easier than actually performing the feat. Thankfully, my loving Tarzan is always there happy to help and save me when I struggle or fall in my attempts to move, jump, and climb as he does. I hope, someday, to be as skilled and capable as he is in everyway. It is still a wonder how he was able to live and grow solely by the natural influence of the jungle and become this perfect specimen of a human man unlike any other in existence. I want to become apart of Tarzan's world in every way even if it means I shed my British civilized up brining from my body and soul to be his worthy mate and fit in with the this wonderful jungle wilderness. My father seems to be attempting to do just that although his initial attempts have been very clumsy. My dear father was always seeking to go beyond the call of duty with his work in science. As for me, I am doing this for my beloved instead of science anymore as I want to live a new life in a new home devote of all the complexities and pressures of civilization. Bless my father for still wanting to contribute to it the rest of the world learning about what we already found how special and similar both the primates and all animal life is like to us on intelligence and even personality. He deserves to finally feel accomplished in his life of dedicate study. As for myself, I wish to become the wife of Tarzan someday, if there is a way to be married to a wild man or the living missing link, as I want to live the rest of my days with him and his jungle.

Queen of the Jungle - Date Unknown

It has been many years since I last wrote anything in this sketchbook in the form of a journal entry. Frankly, I happily do not care anymore. I have done much drawing in this book in the mean time, but without having to write anything until now as I have finally gotten to the last page of my old book. This journal entry will be my last I will ever write about myself here thus far with now my husband, mate, and king of the jungle, Tarzan. We married by mixing mostly the gorilla ritual of officially declaring a mate and a Christian wedding limited to just the dress made of simple linen and decorated with flowery vines. Oh, how proud my father was of it as he now had been long resting in peace. I am now beyond proud for myself as that not only queen in title to my Tarzan I see as my king, and sometimes a god with how he always amazes and charms me with his powerfully wild yet lovingly tender spirit, but I am a queen to a jungle king in practicality.

I have grown over the years to become exactly as my dear Tarzan in every way and surrendered almost all of my civilized roots in doing so with carefree abandon. I no longer require shelter up in the old collapsing tree house nor do I need anything than what the jungle can naturally provide for me just as it has for Tarzan including eating insects. I can move like him swiftly through the treetops and be like any animal that he does in abilities and sounds of them. I wear nothing of my former clothing except a loincloth and similar top, but even that I am considering I should loose eventually. The same has gloriously occurred for my hair having to leave it unkempt messy and natty turning into the fine dreadlocks like Tarzan's own only much longer which has grown down to my rear-knees. I hope it continues to grow longer. The gorillas, including Tarzan, love my hair for how good it collects bugs for them to eat. Speaking of which, I must be on my way for my groom snacking session on Tarzan's hair while letting Terk enjoy picking at mine today. Fare well, boring old world. I am truly home, now and forever as a goddess to a god, Tarzan.


End file.
